Hermann Fegelein
Hans Georg Otto Hermann Fegelein was a Waffen-SS cavalry general and the master of antics himself. Also the brother-in-law to Eva Braun through his marriage to her sister Gretl. He had a brother too, named Waldemar (he renamed himself into Axel after the war). Biography Early life Fegelein was born in Ansbach, Bavaria, to the retired Oberleutnant Hans Fegelein. As a young boy working at his father's horse riding school in Munich, he became proficient in riding skills and participated in horse jumping events. During this period he met Christian Weber, an original member of the Nazi Party. Weber later sponsored Fegelein for entry into the Schutzstaffel (SS). Career in the SS After studying in the Munich University, Fegelein joined the Bavarian State Police in Munich and later, the Nazi Party (membership number 1,200,158), and the Sturmabteilung in 1930. Later on, Fegelein transferred to the SS on 10 April 1933, with membership number 66,680. Historians William L. Shirer and Ian Kershaw characterise him as cynical and disreputable; Albert Speer called him "one of the most disgusting people in Hitler's circle". Fegelein was an opportunist who ingratiated himself with Himmler. Himmler in return granted him the best assignments—mostly related to horses—and rapid promotion through the ranks. World War II During WW2, Fegelein assumed command of the SS Totenkopf Reiterstandarte and the Waffen-SS's cavalry units, namely the SS Cavalry Brigade (the 1st and 2nd SS Cavalry Regiments), and the 8th SS Cavalry "Florian Geyer" Division. He massacred 17.000 Jews in Belorussia (the real Fegelein was an asshole indeed) in 1941. After getting WIA for the third time on the Eastern Front he was reassigned to Hitler's headquarters staff. It was also during the war that Fegelein married Gretl, 3 days before D-Day. Fegelein was also present in the Wolf's Lair when the 20 July plot took place. In the aftermath, his right arm was wounded. Death Fegelein was killed during the Battle of Berlin after being captured by Peter Hogl. Some sources indicated that he was brought back to the bunker while he was intoxicated/drunk. According to Traudl Junge however, he was taken to the garden of the Reich Chancellery on 28 April, and "shot like a dog". Junge's account is the one depicted in the film. In the parodies As mentioned previously, he's the master of antics. Luck appears to be always on his side... or is it? Immortality You may have probably known that Fegelein is an immortal (at least in some parodies); he can't be killed even using the pencil of doom. It's unknown why, but here's some speculations: * Fegelein is the son of Chuck Norris. Otherwise, he IS Chuck Norris. Some say that his real name is "Chuck Fegel". * Fegelein is God. * Fegelein is a supernatural being. * (fourth wall example) Fegelein has plot armor. * Fegelein is an alien who can't be killed using human weapons (some parodies which featured the so-called "Planet-F" suggest that Fegelein is indeed an alien or maybe related/having some alien aspects on him). * Fegelein is protected by an Iron Curtain generator. * Fegelein is an android/cyborg. * Fegelein is an Eternal. * Fegelein can be replaced by a clone anytime he gets killed, not unlike Rei Ayanami. Hitler himself can't be killed though... I think. Defeats On the contrary, few of Fegelein's antics ended up backfiring, or otherwise, failed to work as planned. Also, Hitler rarely won over Fegelein. A few parodies have depicted this. Here are some examples. Ad-hoc alliance If the situation calls for it, Hitler will either beg for help or allying with Fegelein, when his life is in danger. Fegelein will surely accept these just to make sure Hitler is not killed or being harmed so Fegelein could "torture" him with his antics. That said, only Fegelein has the rights to annoy Hitler. HOWEVER, on rare occasions, Fegelein backstabbed Hitler. In FegelStationChannel's parodies Universal Soldier: Project Untergang Fegelein was one of the many deceased Downfall parody characters who were converted into Universal Soldiers. He's "the hero" of the story. Hitler's Teleportation Dilemma Fegelein serves as the villain of the series. Before his death as the hands of Dolfy, he (Fegelein) activates a Fegel-teleporter which warps him (Dolfy), Gunsche, and Jodl to random locations, in random timelines. He may not be remotely dead, though. In the mods FegelStein: Enemy Territory Fegelein replaces all Allied player models. All chat sounds are also replaced with soundbytes from the movie. His uniform is also the Gruppenfuhrer/Brigadefuhrer uniform he wears in both the movie and some of the parodies. Call of Fegelein 2 Fegelein was to be one of the mod's playable characters, replacing Cpl. Taylor and Sgt. Davis (more specifically, the fourth British campaign). He also replaced Captain Price in the African campaigns. In one of the mod's levels, he leads an assault against Soviet positions in Northern Egypt, helped by his brother Waldemar. Category:Downfall